


Experimentation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Experimentation

**Title:** Experimentation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Silliness  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #75: Onion  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I have no excuse for this. *runs away*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Experimentation

~

“More experimentation?” Severus asked, walking into the kitchen.

Harry grinned. “They had fresh herbs and vegetables at the market. Thought I’d try my hand at something Italian, actually.”

“Hm.” Severus sniffed the air. “Garlic, onions, peppers,” he said. “Decent start.”

“And some other things.” Harry dipped a spoon into the saucepan, offering some to Severus. “See what you think.”

Severus took a taste. “Not terrible,” he said. “Perhaps more garlic.”

“Really?” Harry frowned, then added more. “All right. I suppose since we’re both eating it, it’s hardly as if we’ll offend each other.”

Severus smirked. “Keep thinking that, onion breath.”

~


End file.
